April Fools
by kayori88
Summary: Drabble DoumekixWatanuki. 'Today is not my day' Thought Watanuki miserably.


My Internet went crazy 2 hours ago, I was supposed to publish this fic at 10:00 PM, so please consider that it's still April 1 ok?

The author notes at the bottom, are considering that I finished with time to spare U_U but that wasn't the case.

Thanks ^_^

* * *

**April Fools**

'_Today is not my day' Thought Watanuki miserably, walking towards his part-time job at Yuuko's_.

The day had started normally enough, at least for him.

Wake up, check the spirit repelling seals in his apartment, prepare the lunch boxes for Himawari-chan and that jerk Doumeki, get ready for school…But the moment he got out of his apartment it was hell.

For some reason the spirit and other creatures were extremely vicious that day, he had to practically out run them, even more so because the pest, also known as Doumeki Shizuka, wasn't in their meeting point on the way to school.

'Stupid Doumeki' thought the black-haired sourly.

With a silent thanks to the heavens, Watanuki arrived to school in one piece. With the happy thought of greeting Himawari, he didn't notice the mischievous glint in the eyes of his classmates…that was a big mistake.

By lunch, Watanuki was dressed in his gym clothes calculating how long it would take for his uniform to be wearable again.

For some reason, he's been drenched, and stared in a disturbing way until he noticed the sheet of paper on his back, that just reading it provoked quite an embarrassed blush, followed by said sheet of paper being torn to little pieces.

With a weary sigh escaping from his lips, Watanuki sat under a tree shade, waiting for his usual lunch companions to appear.

Minutes later, Himawari, with a bright smile sat beside him, asking him about his day which he responded with the usual enthusiasm towards his crush but at the same time, sending furtive glances around the place, in denial that he was looking for the stoic black-haired archer.

"Oh yeah, Doumeki-kun informed me that he'll be busy with clubs activity almost the whole day, something about an upcoming tournament" Said Himawaru with a hidden mischievous smile towards the black-haired youth.

"Oh" Murmured Watanuki disappointed.

'Wait, why should I feel disappointed that he's not here?...If he's not here that means…'

Watanuki looked at Himawari for a moment, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"That means that I don't have to stand that jerk lack of manners and his bossy way of asking food or that infuriating look of his and that I can spend my lunch time with Himawari-chan!" Exclaimed Watanuki with a little victory dance.

"You know Doumeki-kun's quirks quite well Watanuki-kun, you two are really close" Said Himawari smiling at her the black-haired friend.

"We're not close!" denied the youth quite vocally.

Himawari just kept smiling through the customary denial of his friend.

*

After that it was all a blur of bad jokes and classes and no Doumeki in sight.

Watanuki sighed and continued his walk toward Yuuko's Shop.

That is, until he felt an ominous presence following him…

'Damn, should have known that the peace wouldn't last'

With that thought, Watanuki quickened his pace, getting more frantic when he felt more than one presence tailing him.

Unfortunely, luck wasn't on his side, a few more paces and the black-haired tripped, with a pebble or because of one of the creatures he didn't know, but what he did know was that he couldn't stand and that he was screwed.

Facing the things approaching him from the ground, Watanuki instinctively covered his face with his arms and closed his eyes.

'Stupid Doumeki, Where are you when I need you!?'

"If I die, I'll come back to haunt him" murmured Watanuki tightening his eyes.

Suddenly, the ominous feeling of those creatures vanished.

"Who are you going to haunt?" asked a monotone voice above the black-haired youth.

Watanuki looked up, meeting piercing amber eyes and bored face.

"You!!" exclaimed Watanuki, standing fairly quickly to point an accusing finger at the stoic young man in front of him.

"Hn?" asked Doumeki indifferently, starting to walk.

"How dare you!? Oi Doumeki! Are you listening to me!?..." started to rant Watanuki, ignoring completely the relief he felt by being by the archer's side and the feeling of safety coming from him.

"Noisy" murmured Doumeki, feeling amused at the black-haired stuttering and angry blush.

"I hate you! You're a jerk with no manners and…"

"We are here"

Watanuki stopped his ranting and noticed that indeed they were in front of the shop entrance.

"Oh…"

Watanuki looked to the side, avoiding the amber gaze.

"Thanks…" murmured Watanuki, with a small blush on his face.

"Did you say something?"

"I said thanks you big jerk!"

With that said, Watanuki started to walk to the shop.

"Oi"

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is not…

Watanuki's words were cut off by lips against his in a gentle kiss.

'W-what…

Watanuki gasped, and Doumeki took the chance to deepen the kiss, putting an arm around the black-haired's back and another around his waist in order to get him closer to him.

Watanuki's mind was a complete blank but that didn't stop his body to act on his own, letting out a moan and responding to the kiss quite passionely.

After a few moments, air was needed and they parted; one panting and completely flushed and the other with a little smile and a soft shine in his amber eyes.

Watanuki, in a daze, felt something slid over his head making a slight weight around his neck.

"This is a repelling and protective charm that will help you when I'm not by your side" Whispered Doumeki in Watanuki's ear.

Still dazed, Watanuki caressed the necklace around his neck, before receiving a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Kimihiro, see you tomorrow"

With that last murmur, Doumeki pushed Watanuki until he was past the shop's entrance.

Watanuki walked inside the shop completely dazed, upon entering he was assaulted by Mokona's request for food; almost in auto-pilot, Watanuki went to the kitchen and prepared something.

When he finished preparing the requested food he walked to the living room, where Yuuko was watching him with a knowing smile on her face.

"You look like a girl who received her first kiss from her boyfriend" commented the witch, waking Watanuki out of his daze.

"What!? Yuuko-san I don't look like a girl!"

"So you admit the first kiss part then" said Yuuko amused.

"First kiss, first kiss…" started to sing Mokona.

"No!!" Denied Watanuki, completely flushed.

"Then I'll just have to conform myself with the boyfriend part then"

"Yuuko-san!"

"Ah young love…I bet that Doumeki must be really happy right now…

The memory of soft lips against his came unbidden to his mind at the mention of the stoic archer.

"That's the look I was looking for"

"S-shut up! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Sure, sure...But I must say, that charm you have around your neck is a very good piece of work, I wonder how long it took him to make it with his grandfather's scrolls as the only instruction, months probably…Even more so, because he has to practically share part of his purification power with it"

Without thinking, Watanuki caressed said charm; a warm feeling engulfed him and a tender smile appeared on his face.

"Make sure to kiss him quite deeply next time you see him as thanks" said Yuuko mischievously

"Y-yuuko-san! Stop making fun of me!"

"Why? It is after all April Fools and your birthday, what a better day for that?"

'April Fools day…so that's the reason'

"Enough talking, I poke more fun later, now I want you to…

Yuuko started to say the chore of the day and with a resigned sigh, Watanuki started his work.

Walking toward one of the rooms that needed some cleaning, Watanuki caressed the charm lovingly followed by a light touch on his lips.

'It seems that today was my day after all' thought the black-haired with a smile

**The End**

////

A present-fic celebrating Watanuki's B-day ^_^. This also reminds me that on the 23th xxxHolic OAD, xxxHoli~Rou~ will be released :D. Please Review and Happy April Fools day everyone XD.


End file.
